Family Ties
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: Extended Bass family vacation.


This is just a sweet family one shot I've wanted to write for a while. It's fluff and fun and nothing more. It's set as usual in my "White Lies" universe. This turned out to be much longer than planned so I decided to post it as a standalone. Nothing belongs to me except for my original characters. Thanks for your ever continued support of my work.

* * *

"Is that Turks and Cocos?" Henry shouted as he turned his head away from the window of the private jet to look over at his father.

Chuck reached out ruffling the five year old's dark brown locks. "Yes it is Turks and Caicos." He stared over the top of his son's head seeing the turquoise blue water and white sand beaches.

The Basses and their extended family were en route to the island for a February getaway. It had been a particularly snowy, cold winter and they all had had it with icy New York sidewalks. So Chuck had gifted everyone with the trip for Christmas.

No one was more grateful than his wife. She had been cooped up since early November when their third child Ned had been born and she was beyond ready for sand, sun and good company.

At least she was until last week when Chuck had entered their master bedroom to find her sitting crossed legged on the floor of their massive closet sobbing. Chuck thinking something had happened to one of the kids or her parents rushed in getting down on the carpet next to her.

He had put an arm around her pulling her tight against him and asked her what had happened.

She turned her damp face against the hand stitched lapel of his custom made Armani suit jacket and sniffled, "Nothing fits. I'm still huge." She took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm not going. The children and I are staying here."

There was a part of Chuck that wanted to chide her for being completely irrational but as she tried to pull herself together he knew these were genuine feelings of inadequacy that ran deep. Besides she was the love of his life, the mother of his three beautiful children and the most amazing woman he had ever met and for those reasons alone he would indulge and coddle her.

He reached into his pocket pulling out his handkerchief and gently wiped at her cheeks. "Hey," he kissed her gently, "stop that." He squeezed her tighter. "You are so beautiful and you don't even realize it. Those few extra pounds-"

"Ten," she interrupted, "ten extra pounds of fat." She sniffled again.

Chuck closed his eyes reminding himself to remain calm. "Okay, those ten extra pounds are beautiful to me." He was looking at her again as she rolled her eyes. "They are because of what they represent; our gorgeous Edward. It's physical proof of the amazing thing your body did yet again. I am so in awe of that. I'm in awe of you."

She had completely stopped crying at this point. He was searching her face hoping she was really hearing him. "I adore every single ounce." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of her neck. His free hand had moved to her thigh slowly moving up under the hem of her skirt. "Do you have any idea how sexy I find that?" He squeezed her upper thigh as he covered her lips with his own. He kissed her deeply. He decided to show her as he carefully lowered her back against the plush cream colored carpet.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and tugged hard on the hair at the back of his head. He pulled back looking down at her. She bit her lower lip before whispering, "I need to feed Ned."

He pulled the silk bow of her blouse free unbuttoning the top few buttons. "Our son can wait ten minutes." He separated the silk taking in her engorged breasts spilling over the lace of her bra. "Believe me this isn't going to take long." He covered her body with his own and there was no more discussion of Blair not going on the trip.

Now as the plane slowly made its descent he caught his wife's eye and winked at her. Blair, who was feeding Ned, smiled at him. They were surrounded by nineteen other people but they might've been alone for all the attention they paid anyone else.

Henry began to question Chuck for the hundredth time about the boat that would take them to their private residence on Parrott Cay. Chuck reluctantly tore his gaze from his stunningly beautiful wife and began answering his ever precocious son's many questions.

Three hours later and everyone was settled. Blair, always organized, had assigned rooms which no one but Chuck had complained about. He didn't know why he and Blair couldn't take one of the two guest houses. Even after she explained the need to be near Ned and the fact that Nate and his model girlfriend, Jessa, would appreciate it way more than they would, he still pouted. He was being selfish and he knew it. He wanted Blair all to himself. They had had no privacy since Ned's birth and he was hoping this trip would provide it. As he glanced around the patio where all their guests were gathered enjoying a light afternoon snack he realized what a crazy thought that had been. He made a pact with himself to steal her away at some point for nude swimming.

* * *

Blair stared down at her three and half month old son feeding contentedly at her breast. She traced a finger along the bridge of his nose which was all Chuck's. Ned didn't give any sign that he felt his mother's touch as he continued to consume his breakfast.

When Lillian, the baby nurse, had knocked on their door fifteen minutes ago it took Blair a few seconds to realize that they weren't at home. Chuck mumbled something about getting up but immediately fell back to sleep. He, Nate, Jack and Eric had drunk a bit too much last night post dinner. She knew he'd be useless for a while. As she slipped her robe on she decided to send Cordelia in the minute she got up to wake her daddy. Payback was a bitch. Smiling at the thought she went to take care of their son.

She had decided to feed Ned out by the pool overlooking the ocean. The sun was beginning to rise and the air was already balmy and warm. She laid her head back against the chaise watching the waves gently roll in. Besides Ned's suckling it was the only sound and she felt so relaxed.

Twenty minutes later a content Ned, stomach full, was sound asleep against Blair's chest. She stroked the baby's back and kissed the top of his head inhaling his sweet baby smell. Motherhood, even with all its hardships and sacrifices, really was the greatest thing in the world. She was never more fulfilled than in her role as mother. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she was happily married with a beautiful family. And she was so content.

Exhausted from traveling yesterday and being kept up way too late by an amorous Chuck she closed her eyes. She dozed lightly. Since having children she had become an expert at the half awake, half nap thing. She knew to enjoy it because her children would be awake and full of energy all too soon.

Fifteen minutes later Blair heard the French door behind her open and she held her breath hoping it wasn't Henry or Cordelia just yet. She wanted them to sleep in a bit.

She smiled softly when she saw her best friend, holding her seven month old son on her hip, come into view.

Serena smiled brightly. "Good morning," she whispered not wanting to wake Ned.

Blair held her hand out squeezing Serena's free one. "Good morning and you don't need to whisper. With Henry and Cordelia around he's used to noise."

Jake was gurgling and babbling as Serena took the chaise next to Blair. She stared at her sister-in-law and best friend. "I miss those days," Serena said nodding towards the peacefully sleeping Ned.

Blair rubbed her son's tiny foot sticking out from the bottom of the blanket. "I know. It goes way too fast. You'll have to have another one eventually."

Serena sighed as she propped a very smiley Jake onto her lap. He was a chubby, happy baby. He definitely had Serena's sweet disposition.

Blair could tell something wasn't quite right. "You do want more don't you?" She turned slightly to face her friend.

Serena shrugged. "Dan does. I'm not so sure."

Blair was slightly shocked. Serena had been the one to reassure Blair when she became pregnant with Ned that more was always better. She had mentioned that she, herself, wanted a houseful of babies.

"Is everything okay?" she asked looking concerned.

Serena staring at her son sighed. "Yeah, of course. I'm exhausted and Dan is…," she trailed off.

"Being Dan," Blair finished for her. Serena nodded her head silently. Blair rearranged Ned a bit before turning to face her friend completely. "I know he didn't wanna come on this trip. I hope we didn't put any extra pressure on you."

Serena rolled her eyes. "He's being a jerk. It's like he still has that chip on his shoulder. He can't see that Chuck was being thoughtful in including the entire family. He has to see it as a personal affront to him."

Blair felt a flare of anger at Dan. How dare he try to tarnish this amazing gift? Nothing was more important to Chuck than his family and he knew nothing made Blair and the children happier than being with the extended family. It was done simply out of love and Dan was an ass for not being able to recognize that.

Serena broke into her train of thought. "Do you know that he was insisting on flying commercial right up to a week ago when I turned to him and told him to go ahead and Jake and I would meet him here?" Serena scoffed, "That shut him up real fast. He's sucking all the joy out of this trip for me."

Blair reached out putting her hand on her best friend's arm and giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry, S. Maybe us, girls, can escape for facials and massages this afternoon."

Serena forced a smile. "That sounds good. Do we have to invite Nate's girlfriend?" She put air quotes around the word girlfriend.

Blair sighed dramatically. "Oh thank God! I thought you'd love her and then I'd have to pretend. How much plastic's in her?"

Serena laughed. "Way more than what's in my mother that's for sure."

Blair giggled. "Henry is obsessed with her."

"Well he is his father's son. Chuck always did enjoy the models." Serena raised her eyebrows at Blair.

"Yeah but he was always more of an ass man, thank goodness."

They both broke out laughing.

Lillian came out to collect her charge and the girls went in so Serena could feed Jake and Blair could confirm the day's menu with the chef.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy! Wake up."

Chuck moaned into his pillow as he became aware of his two year old daughter poking his back. Reluctantly he opened one eye groaning at the pain in his head. He forced both eyes open to see the clock. It looked like eight something.

He sighed closing his eyes again. "Cor, it's too early. Daddy has a headache. I need to go back to sleep."

"Mommy say no bed." She tried to pry his eye open.

Chuck rolled onto his back. He knew this was payback. He had drunk way too much last night and then upon coming to bed he woke his wife and proceeded to make love to her. He knew she needed her sleep but she had looked so sexy that he couldn't resist her. He took a couple of deep breaths.

Cordelia sitting on her knees next to him reached out rubbing his unshaved cheek. "Ouchie! That hurts, Daddy."

Chuck knew she wouldn't leave him alone. She was her mother's daughter through and through and given a task she would see it to completion.

Sighing Chuck looked at his beautiful little girl. "You are trouble," he groaned.

She shook her head. Her hair hadn't been brushed yet and her chocolate curls were in complete disarray. "No. Momma say you naughty."

Chuck forced himself up against the headboard into a sitting position. "Is that what your mother said?" Cordelia nodded smiling at her father. "Well you can tell your mother that she is the one that's being naughty."

Cordelia started to giggle shaking her head. "No! You naughty."

Chuck grabbed her pulling her onto his lap kissing the side of her face. She started to laugh as Chuck nuzzled her hair. She always smelled so sweet. He loved her in all her pink, sparkly goodness.

"Your mommy is going to be in big trouble when Daddy gets a hold of her."

Cordelia continued to laugh and protest at the same time.

"And what, may I ask, am I being punished for?" Blair was now standing at the foot of the bed. Eyebrows raised with a glass of some kind of green drink in her hand.

Cordelia stopped laughing, slid off Chuck's lap, pushed herself up and walked across the mattress to the end of the bed to face her mother. Pushing her curls back she said, "Daddy, say you naughty." She started to giggle again covering her mouth with both hands.

Blair wrapped an arm around her daughter and hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head.

"Your father seems to be forgetting his appalling behavior of last night." Blair stared at him over the top of Cordelia's head.

Chuck looked her over with hooded eyes. "I don't seem to remember you complaining all that much once I put my tongue-"

"Cordelia, why don't you go downstairs and have breakfast with Grandmere and Saba? They're on the patio." Her eyes never left Chuck's.

Cordelia stood on her tiptoes giving Blair a kiss on her cheek. "Okay, Mommy. Bye, Daddy."

"Good bye, princess," Chuck responded still staring at Blair.

Cordelia plopped down on the bed and slid to the floor. Blair followed her to the door and closed it as her daughter left before turning back to her husband.

"And to think I was actually starting to take pity on you." She held the glass out to him as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Nate's hangover cure. He's already up and off for a run. Clearly it works."

Chuck took it from her taking a healthy swallow. "I can think of much better cardio than running." He took another sip before setting the glass onto the bedside table. He reached out untying her robe and pushing it aside.

Blair scoffed, "Do you really think I'm going to have sex with you right now?"

He shook his head as he cupped her breast. "No I don't think it; I know you will." His thumb ran along her hardened nipple straining against the silk of her nightgown. When she didn't resist he gave it a pinch.

She inhaled sharply. "I'm too tired. Unlike you I haven't had nearly enough sleep."

She made a move to stand up but he was too quick for her. His arm closed around her waist and he pulled her across his lap. She squealed in shock. He covered her mouth with his own as he laid her back onto the bed.

"You can take a nap later," he whispered before kissing her once more settling himself between her spread thighs.

Nate's hangover cure was good but nothing was better for a headache than an orgasm or two.

* * *

An hour later and he was feeling completely restored. He found nearly everyone lazing around the pool. Henry was playing a game of chess with Cyrus. He had started teaching Henry over the Christmas break and Henry loved it even if he wasn't a prodigy. Chuck stopped next to them reaching down to hug his son.

"Good morning," he kissed the top of Henry's head.

"Good morning, Daddy." Henry didn't take his eyes off the board. He didn't want to miss Cyrus' move.

"Where is my daughter?" Eleanor inquired from her chaise by the edge of the pool. Cordelia was cuddled next to her looking through a picture book.

Chuck gave Henry a final hug before walking over to Eleanor and Lily. "She's feeding Ned and then getting ready for the beach. Are you guys joining us?" He looked from his mother-in-law to Serena and Dan sitting next to Lily.

"Absolutely," Serena smiled at Chuck.

Dan, who was typing away on his laptop, cleared his throat. "Jake's napping. We'll be down later."

Chuck took a sip of his espresso from the cup in his hand. "Lillian, can listen out for him. She'll be up here with Ned anyway."

Dan refused to look up as he continued to type. "We'll be down later," he repeated.

Serena rolled her eyes as she stood up. "You can stay but I'm going." She picked up her book. "Is Blair in your room?"

"Either there or putting Ned down for his nap." Chuck took her vacated chaise and sat back.

"Thanks. I'm going to see what she's wearing." She turned and walked off.

Chuck took another sip of his espresso as he smirked at Dan.

Dan sighed as he continued typing.

* * *

Serena knocked on Chuck and Blair's bedroom door and waited for her friend's "Come in," before opening it and walking in.

Blair was standing in front of the full length mirror checking out her reflection. She saw Serena and sighed. "I swear my ass is twice the size it used to be."

Serena shut the door as she surveyed Blair's perfect bottom. "Blair, it looks as good as it always did." She sat down onto the edge of the rumpled bed.

Blair rolled her eyes as she crossed to the overstuffed chair, picking up a Missoni caftan and pulling it on over her halter style one piece bathing suit. "My hips refuse to return to their pre Cordelia width. I love my children but the havoc they've caused my body makes me want to scream."

Serena reached out grabbing Blair's wrist. "Hey, you're being too hard on yourself. You look gorgeous." She gave Blair's wrist a squeeze.

"Did you see my mother last night giving me the look when I had dessert? It's like one glance and I'm sixteen again."

"I think you might be projecting a little."

Blair stopped her self-inspection giving her best friend a quizzical look. "What's wrong with you?"

Now it was Serena's turn to sigh as she fell back completely onto the unmade bed. "I slept with someone else."

Blair, midway into pulling her hair up into a pony, froze completely. "What?"

Serena stared at the ceiling. "Please, no judgement. It was last month. It was stupid."

Blair quickly finished tying her hair back and sat down next to Serena staring at her. "Does Dan know?" Serena raised her eyebrows at Blair and she nodded, "Of course he does. That explains some of the tension."

"I was feeling suffocated. I needed to feel free. You know?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Blair, didn't know, but she nodded anyway reaching out to wipe the tear that slipped down her sister-in-law's cheek. She had so many questions but didn't know where to start.

Serena took a deep breath. "It feels so good to talk to you about this. I wanted to, since it happened, but you've been so crazed with your own life. I didn't want to burden you with this."

"You can always talk to me. You know that." Blair searched her best friend's face.

Serena nodded. "I was really hoping this trip would be a fresh start but he's clearly still punishing me. He said he forgave me but he barely looks at me and we haven't had sex since." She looked at Blair. "Sex was limited before that but now it's nonexistent." She wiped at her eyes. "I don't know if we can get through this."

"If you guys love each other and want to fix it you can. Maybe the two of you should go off for a bit. We can watch Jake. Between your mom and dad and Susanne there's plenty of help." Blair gave her a soft smile.

Serena nodded. "You never have this problem do you?"

"What? The no sex thing? Umm, no. We literally did it right here less than thirty minutes ago." She patted the wrinkled sheets. Blair laughed as her words sunk in and Serena jumped up and off the bed.

"Eww, you should've told me."

Blair stood up hugging her friend. "You should always assume that at any given time that you see us, Chuck and I probably have had sex just prior."

They both started laughing. Chuck entered the room.

"What are you two doing in here? The kids are ready to go, Blair."

Blair wiped both of Serena's cheeks before turning and grabbing her beach bag. "We're ready." She took Serena's hand and squeezed it as they left the room to head to the beach.

* * *

The next couple of days passed in a blur of sun, sand, good food and great company. Blair was finally feeling rested and refreshed. Even Eleanor had begun to relax. The first couple of days she was absolutely high strung. She was constantly trying to discuss the spring line and September's Fashion's Night Out. Chuck had pulled her aside imploring that she give Blair some time off the clock. He always knew how to handle Eleanor and this time was no different. She agreed to keep work discussions to no more than one hour a day. Chuck couldn't ask for more than that and Blair had been more than grateful.

Even Georgina was on her best behavior. She and Jack seemed more together than ever. Everyone had given up on asking them when they would tie the knot. After all these years their relationship seemed to work best as it was and no one was more pleased than Blair that her children didn't have Georgina as an aunt.

Henry was crazy about the beach. He wanted to be out there the minute he woke up and this morning was no different. It was only half past eight and he had already asked at least ten times when they were heading down to the water. He had just asked again.

Blair sighing set her fork aside and turned to her son. "Henry, we have answered this question. No one is ready to take you yet. We are in the middle of a nice breakfast. You need to have some patience. I know that, like your father, patience is not your strong suit but you need to start practicing it."

Chuck wrinkled his brow. "Why am I being lumped into this?"

Blair looked at her husband. "He sees you and he emulates you. You wait for nothing. You want everything yesterday. It rubs off on him."

"I think that is what makes Chuck so successful," Ramon chimed in.

Chuck nodded his head. "Thank you. There is no reward for waiting."

Harold smiled at his daughter. "He does have a point, Blair." Harold took a drink of his juice. "Henry, if you'd like I'll go change and I'll take you down to the beach."

Henry laid his head against his mother's arm and mumbled. "That's okay."

Blair looked down at her son. "Henry, you should go with Grandpapa."

Henry shook his head. "I'll wait." He turned away from the table and started to head into the house.

Blair looked at her father and forced a smile. "He's tired."

Harold gave her a sad smile in return. "I understand. So am I. It's all this ocean air." Ramon sensing his partner's upset reached out putting an arm around Harold.

Blair sighing picked up her fork and resumed her breakfast. It had become very evident on this trip who the favorite grandparent was and it was Cyrus hands down. Both Henry and Cordelia adored him and Harold had noticed. Blair was starting to feel badly about it and she wasn't sure how to remedy the situation.

After breakfast she discussed it with Chuck. He listened to what she had to say and when she had finished he remained silent. Chuck knew that Blair put her father on a pedestal and he wouldn't win any points by telling her that Harold being an absentee grandfather was the problem. Blair didn't appreciate anyone drawing attention to her father's flaws.

"We need to do something, Chuck." She stopped pacing and was standing in front of him now with her arms crossed.

Chuck glanced up at her rubbing his chin. "I'm not sure there is anything we can do. You know how kids are. They're most comfortable with people they see on a regular basis. Your father-"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

Chuck stood up. "Blair, I'm just stating facts. They only see Harold occasionally. You can't expect a five and two year old to feel close to someone they've only seen a few times in their lives."

"My father has seen the children more than a few times." She was going on the defensive.

Chuck decided to back down a bit. He reached out placing his hands on her upper arms. "What I mean is their memory is short. They don't recall a lot especially Cor. Cyrus and your mom are around constantly. It makes a difference with these ages. It's like out of sight, out of mind for them." He squeezed her arms. "It'll get better as they get older."

She sighed as she released her arms and wrapped them around his waist resting her head on his shoulder. "I just hate seeing Daddy so hurt."

Chuck bit his tongue from reminding her that it was Harold's own fault. He was just as able to cross the Atlantic as Cyrus and her mother were but Chuck refrained. He rubbed her back. "I know. Maybe you should talk to him and let him know it's not personal and that the children will get more comfortable as time goes on."

She lifted her head looking up at him. "Thank you for being so wonderful. I know being with my family all the time isn't always your cup of tea but you always indulge me and I love you for it." She kissed him.

"If you're happy, I'm happy. I love you which means I love your family." He leaned his forehead against hers.

Suddenly Blair was feeling very turned on. She ran her hands up the front of his Polo shirt before placing them around his neck. She started placing small kisses along his jawline and down his neck. She pushed herself flush with him. She could feel the start of an erection through his bathing suit trunks. She ran a hand down and stroked him through the thin material.

"Make love to me," she whispered against his lips.

He didn't need to be asked twice. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Henry would get a lesson in patience whether he wanted it or not. His parents were completely preoccupied for the next forty-five minutes.

* * *

It was another glorious day. Everyone was on the beach enjoying the sun and sand. Blair had had Lillian bring Ned down to spend a little time in the fresh air. The prim and proper baby nurse sat stiff backed on the edge of a chaise as Blair cooed over her adorable son on the large blanket laid out under an oversized canopy.

Ned smiled and babbled up at his mother. His eyes were still a piercing blue. By this age both Cordelia and Henry's had changed. She had a feeling Ned would retain his paternal grandfather's eye color. She silently prayed that that was all he inherited from the cold, unfeeling man and as she took in her son's angelic face she was confident that it was true. He was already a calm and happy baby; easier than both Henry and Cordelia.

She leaned over him placing a kiss to his cotton clothed tummy. Ned clumsily waved his hands about and Blair captured them in hers rubbing the soft skin gently.

Dan sat down next to them placing Jake on his lap. Blair glanced at him sideways and then turned her gaze back to her son.

"Look Ned, Jake is here." She straightened up bringing Ned with her and placing him in her arms. "The two of you are going to be great friends."

Dan smiled softly touching the top of his son's head. "I hope so," he said quietly before reaching out to touch Ned's bare foot.

"Can't you just see them in three years running side by side down the beach and building sand castles together?" Blair stared off towards the water envisioning the scene perfectly in her head.

Dan chuckled, "Yeah, actually, I can."

Blair turned her gaze on her brother-in-law. "Don't mess this up."

Dan stared at her for a second before muttering, "She told you."

"Of course she did."

Dan felt the anger well in him as it always did when he thought of his wife's affair. "She's the one that did this to us not me."

Blair gave him a hard look. "Don't be stupid, Humphrey. Nothing is ever a one way street. You forget I know you and I know how you can be. If you love her and want to make this work then you really have to forgive her. You can't just say it; you have to actually do it."

"It's not that easy-"

"Yes it is," Blair cut him off. "Love really can fix everything. I believe that so strongly." Dan remained silent so she continued, "She's hurting too."

Dan kissed the top of his son's head. "I am trying, I swear, but every time I think of her fucking some other guy I get so angry I can't see straight."

Blair stared over to where Serena was sitting with Cordelia in the sand. Serena was smiling at her niece and Cordelia was laughing at whatever her aunt was saying. "I know it's hard but you have put aside the sex thing. This wasn't about sex, Dan; it was about so much more."

Dan followed Blair's gaze. "I know."

Blair turned back to him. "Why don't you two go to the resort tonight? Have dinner alone and spend the night there. I'll arrange a suite for the two of you. Spend the night talking and reconnecting."

"We can't leave Jake."

Blair sighed, "Stop using your son as an excuse to avoid your wife. There are enough of us here. Jake will be in very good hands. I know Lily would love to have him all to herself for the night. You need to do this if you're going to salvage your marriage." Dan met her gaze and she saw actual tears there. She nodded her head. "Excellent. I'll take care of the details."

She turned to glance at the baby nurse. "Lillian, can you take Ned for me. I'm going to head down to the water for a little bit." Lillian immediately stood up coming to take her charge from her employer. Blair kissed Ned before handing him over.

Standing up she reached down for Jake. "We're going to take a little splash in the water and you're going to invite your wife to dinner."

Dan knew better than to argue. He watched Blair head off down to where Chuck, Henry and Lily were splashing in the waves. He wiped at his eyes before placing his sunglasses on and heading over to where Serena and Cordelia were weaving crowns out of seaweed.

As much as he hated to admit it, Blair was right. Nothing was going to get better without some work and step one was spending some alone time with Serena and talking about how to move forward.

* * *

Chuck stepped into the house looking for Blair. He found her in the spacious family room speaking to Raul, their personal liaison for the week. Raul was the one who arranged everything for them from massages and golf outings to flower arrangements and champagne selections. He was beyond excellent at his job. So far everything had run like clockwork.

"Make sure there are fresh flowers throughout the suite as well as a stocked bar with these additions," Blair handed a slip of paper to Raul, "some type of finger foods so they don't need to call room service unless they want a bigger meal and of course a bottle of Dom ninety-five chilled in an ice bucket."

Raul inclined his head. "I'll handle it, Mrs. Bass. Well there be anything else?"

Blair started to shake her head and then remembered, "Yes, their dinner should be private, please."

Again Raul inclined his head. "Of course, Madam. Don't hesitate to call if you think of anything else."

Blair thanked him and smiling turned to her husband.

Chuck approached her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm officially jealous of the couple receiving the Blair Bass treatment tonight." He gave her a kiss.

"It's for Serena and Dan." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's going on with them?" He released her as she pulled back.

She rolled her eyes trying to seem blasé. "Oh you know how it is post baby, especially the first one; its adjustment and compromise." She sat down on the couch picking up some samples she must have been going through prior to meeting with Raul.

Chuck wasn't buying this. He and Blair had gone through the first baby thing and then a second and third and this was something so much more than lack of sleep and adjustment.

He sat down next to his wife. "They both seem miserable."

Blair flipped through a couple of swatches. "Well if they would communicate with each other once in a while they would be less so." She wrinkled her nose at an offending piece of fabric.

Chuck leaned in a bit closer glancing at the swatch. "I like it."

She flipped to the next one. "You would its garish."

He reached out pulling the book from her hands and tossing it back onto the coffee table.

She gave him a stern look. "Charles Bass, I'm trying to work."

"It can wait. What's really going on with Humphrey and my sister? I know Serena told you something." He took her hand halting her from reaching out for the sample book again.

"It's private; a confidence between friends. Now let go of me." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He squeezed her hand a bit tighter. "Since when do we keep secrets from each other? She's my sister and if I can help her in any way then I should know what's wrong."

Blair sighed. "You can't help with this. It's about trust and no one can fix that but the two of them."

"Did he cheat on her?" Immediately he knew by the look on Blair's face. "She cheated on him. Wow." He released her hand in shock.

"Chuck, you cannot say anything. Serena is really struggling right now. She'll be so hurt if she finds out you know." Blair turned slightly to face him.

Chuck slouched back against the couch. "I wanna say I can't believe it but there's that other part of me that isn't surprised. This is what happens when you marry a narcissist, move to Brooklyn and have a family bed; you end up screwed. Or not screwed as the case may be."

Blair sighed. "This is about way more than sex. They've been struggling for a bit."

Chuck ran a hand through his hair turning his gaze on his wife. "You know I'd kill any man that ever laid a hand on you." He was feeling a burst of jealousy and had no idea why. He knew rationally that Blair would never cheat on him but there was that irrational side that he couldn't control.

"Chuck," she began hesitantly.

"I would. I'd kill him and then I'd put you away somewhere like," he thought for a second, "Jersey. Yeah, that's exactly what I'd do with you; lock you away in New Jersey. Maybe I'd let you see the children occasionally."

Blair glared at him. "Stop it. You're speaking like a crazy person."

Suddenly he was on her; positioning her back onto the couch as he settled himself between her thighs. He took her hands pinning them above her head. "You have no idea how crazy I would get if you ever slept with anyone else."

She was panting with the shock of the situation and the beginning of arousal. "You know I'd never do that." She searched his face.

He moved her wrists to one hand while the other reached between them. She had changed into a sundress when she came up earlier to put Cordelia and Ned down for naps. He pushed his hand under the skirt of the dress and into her panties.

"You're mine." He could feel the dampness already and he slowly pushed two fingers into her.

She bit her bottom lip. "Always," she whispered.

He leaned down kissing her deeply pushing his tongue in rhythm with his fingers that were pushing in and out of her. She moaned against his mouth.

Suddenly he had to have her. He pulled back from her removing his hand from between her thighs. Kneeling back he ripped her lace panties from her before freeing himself from his bathing suit trunks.

Blair shook her head. "Chuck, we should go upstairs. Anyone could walk in."

He hooked her knees over his arms pushing her even wider and more open to him. The skirt of her dress had fallen back to her waist and she was completely exposed to him.

He smirked down at her. "Good, let everyone know you belong to me." He leaned back over her kissing her as he pushed into her in one hard thrust.

Within seconds Blair couldn't care less if anyone walked in on them or not. Nothing mattered but her husband in that moment. She kissed him tightening her grip on his waist as he thrust into her. She panted against his ear whispering, "I love you," over and over again.

When she came he covered her mouth with his own kissing her deeply one more time before resting his head against her chest. She lowered her legs and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"I love you, Chuck, so much." She ran a hand along his back.

He closed his eyes still trying to steady his breathing. "I love you, too."

After a few minutes he reluctantly removed himself from her embrace knowing that their seclusion wouldn't last too much longer. He adjusted himself then pulled down her skirt covering her and took her hand helping her upright.

She ran a hand through her thoroughly tousled curls. She stopped when she realized he was being very quiet. "Hey, are you okay?"

He forced a smile at her. "Of course."

She let her hair go and reached out taking his hand. "Chuck, you know that there has never been anyone else but you. As a matter of fact any time in the past that I did cheat it was with you, not on you." She leaned into him. "It's always been you and it's always going to be you."

He released a breath and instantly felt all his fears leave him. "I know that but just in case I'm going to look for property in Jersey."

She laughed as she leaned in and kissed him. "You'd never be that cruel."

He pulled her close hugging her tightly. "Try me."

Before Blair could reply Serena walked in. "Hey guys have you seen Jake's stuffed bunny. He won't nap without it."

Blair and Chuck separated and both stood up glancing around trying to look as if they hadn't just had sex.

"I saw it this morning in the solarium. Did you check there?" Blair asked.

Serena came around the couch. "Yeah, I did." Suddenly she spied a scrap of white lace on the couch cushion. "Blair, I think you missed something."

Blair turned following Serena's gaze to her torn panties. She reached down picking them up. "Oops." She then grabbed her sample book and kissed Chuck one more time before leaving the room.

Serena looked at her stepbrother and rolled her eyes. "The two of you still behave like teenagers sometimes."

"You would've realized just how much if you had walked in a minute earlier." Chuck smiled as he started to leave the room. "Oh, and I saw the bunny on a chaise by the pool when I came in." He walked out leaving Serena to shake her head at her brother's retreating back.

* * *

Serena sat across from Dan in the private dining space Blair had arranged for them. It was an enclosed patio overlooking the ocean. At any other time it would've been romantic. Serena had carefully gotten ready making sure every hair was in place and her dress was purposefully selected to look casual; as if she had just picked it up off the floor and thrown it on even though it was not.

They had spent the majority of dinner talking about the trip so far and Jake and avoiding the very large elephant in the room. They were waiting for their chocolate soufflés and coffee in complete silence. Blair had specifically chosen the menu; oysters to start filet for the entrée, soufflés to finish all accompanied by the perfect wines and champagne. Someone was trying very hard to play cupid and the message wasn't lost on either of them.

Dan took the last swallow of his wine. Setting down his glass he leaned forward to stare at his wife. At some point in the past month she had become a stranger to him. This woman he had spent years observing was suddenly a complete anomaly to him. Maybe he had never really known her at all. Could you marry someone and have a child with them and still be clueless as to whom they are at their core being?

He took in her profile; she was staring off at the beach. She was still so beautiful to him in spite of the ugliness she had brought into their marriage. Her blonde hair was unbound and hanging free. The light breeze lifted a tendril and she reached up pushing it back.

In that moment he took her other hand holding it in his. She turned to look at him.

"I need to know who it was." Dan stared intently into her blue eyes.

Serena didn't need to ask who he was speaking about. When she had confessed to him about the affair he had been adamant that he didn't want to know a single detail about it and she had complied. She now realized that he hadn't been honest when he had said that.

She took a deep breath pulling her hand from his grasp. "It was Chris Sutherland."

Dan closed his eyes releasing the breath he had been holding. "I knew it. I didn't want to believe it but deep down I knew it. He had been all over you at the BI holiday party and you told me I was being paranoid and ridiculous. Son of a bitch." He clenched his jaw tightly.

Serena crossed her arms in front of her clearly trying to shield herself from his anger. She didn't know if it were better to remain silent or try to explain. Dan took the decision out of her hands.

"Smarmy asshole; thinks he's better than everyone else just because he makes a seven figure salary. Who does he think he is? Pursuing my wife-"

"I was the one doing the pursuing," Serena interrupted him.

Dan stared at her incredulously. "What? How could you do that to me?"

Serena decided to be honest. "It wasn't about you, Dan. This was about me. I'm unhappy and I've been feeling that way for quite a while. I wanted to feel something even if it was only guilt."

"What are you so miserable about? You have a beautiful son, a husband who loves you, a-"

"A husband that barely touches me and loves our child more than he ever loved me," she interrupted him a second time.

"That's not fair." Dan sat back in the chair tossing his napkin on the table. "Yes, our son comes first but that doesn't mean that you come second."

Serena scoffed. "I know; it means I come in third or fourth sometimes; behind your writing and your teaching." She sighed. "I'm so exhausted. I feel like all we do any more is argue and snipe at each other." She glanced out over the water again. "Maybe we're too different. I thought love would make all those grey areas blur but it doesn't. The bottom line is we're at polar ends of the spectrum and neither of us wants to make a move towards the middle. It's too hard."

Dan leaned forward again. "I was trying but clearly you didn't think it was enough."

Serena turned her icy glare on him. "Saying you forgive me and then continuing to be angry at me is not trying. You haven't touched me since Christmas. How is that trying?"

"So this is about sex then?" He started to say more when the waiter brought out their desserts.

Dan mumbled a thank you and waited for the man to leave the patio before resuming his train of thought. "It's hard for me. All I can think about is you with some other man."

Serena rolled her eyes. "This isn't just about the physical act. It's about feeling wanted. It's about having time alone with my husband. It's about connecting intimately."

"Having a baby is an adjustment. All couples go through it." He picked up his spoon toying with it.

"Chuck and Blair haven't." Serena was staring down at the chocolate confection in front of her. "Do you know how long they waited before resuming sex after Ned was born? Three weeks."

Now it was Dan's turn to roll his eyes. "We are not Chuck and Blair. Those two are not normal."

"Chuck can't keep his hands off her. I want that. I also want my son to sleep in his crib. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since he was born. I'm exhausted." She pushed her dessert plate back a bit.

"I'm sorry being a mother exhausts you. He's our son and we are his parents. That means sometimes we have to make sacrifices." He stared at her lowered head.

She raised her gaze back to his. "Sacrifices? Do you even believe your own bullshit anymore? Jake sleeping in his crib will not harm him. It will not stunt his development or hurt him emotionally. It's normal for children to sleep in their own room."

"Where is all this coming from? We discussed all this before we even had Jake. We agreed." He had started to raise his voice.

Serena stood up abruptly. "No you decided and I was just too exhausted to argue."

"How is that my problem? I'm not a mind reader, Serena."

"Amongst the many other things you aren't." She turned away from him and left the patio. Dessert was all but forgotten.

* * *

Jack found Chuck post dinner in the living room going through a large stack of folders. He crossed over to the bar and poured himself a healthy glass of scotch. Noticing Chuck's glass was nearly empty he brought the decanter with him and refilled it.

Chuck glanced up. "Thank you. I need it." He closed the folder he was looking at and tossed it aside. He ran a hand through his hair before picking up his now refilled glass and taking a large swallow.

Jack sat next to his nephew on the couch reaching out for the discarded manila folder and opening it. There was a head shot of a gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed woman that looked to be about eighteen.

Jack whistled softly. "Dancers for Victrola? Or better yet M?" M was the abbreviation for Metamorphoses one of Chuck's many clubs, it was in Munich. Like Victrola it featured beautiful women performing burlesque. But unlike Victrola the dancers at M went even further by removing most of their costumes. It was a very popular place and one Jack liked to frequent whenever he was in Europe.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Always a one track mind with you. These are nanny candidates."

Jack looked confused. "I thought you guys were happy with Susanne. I mean she's not as hot as," he glanced at the woman's name, "Gabrielle here but she seems like an excellent nanny. Much better than the head case Georgina has and the kids seem to love her maybe more than Blair." He chuckled.

Chuck reached out grabbing the folder from him and tossing it back onto the coffee table in front of them. "Don't you ever let Blair hear you say that even if you are joking. She's extremely sensitive about that subject besides our children adore their mother." He sighed sitting back. "We are hiring a French girl for the summer. Eleanor has convinced Blair that the children are way behind in their French language skills so Blair has decided that a French nanny is the answer." He rolled his eyes as he opened another folder.

Jack glanced at another discarded resume. "You are so fucking lucky. There are few things better than barely legal, French pussy but you already know that."

Chuck was sincerely appalled. "What is wrong with you? I'm happily married; I have three children. I would never sleep with the help. Have you lost your mind?"

"The real question is have you?" He leaned in towards Chuck lowering his voice. "You could fuck any one of these girls. They'd kill to be in your bed."

"I love my wife," Chuck stressed each word.

Jack shrugged. "You're whipped. You have the world at your feet and you don't take advantage of it. That's stupidity."

Chuck set the resume he was looking at aside. "I'm amazed Georgina puts up with your indiscretions. Blair would leave me incapable of having sex with anyone ever again."

Jack settled back into the couch sipping his drink. "She isn't without her own wanderings. It works. I'd be bored having sex with the same woman for the rest of my life."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "When it's the right woman it's never boring."

Jack reached out squeezing Chuck's shoulder. "That's the problem, nephew. You got the only woman in the world that might've kept me entertained for all eternity." Chuck gave him a look that said shut up but Jack ignored it. "She is amazing at everything." He stressed the word everything.

"Stop talking right now." Chuck's jaw was clenched tight.

Jack removed his hand from Chuck's now tense shoulder. He smirked, "You're so easily riled." He swallowed the rest of his drink refilling his glass. "What happened to Helene by the way? Last time I was in M she was mysteriously missing from the lineup; a total waste of a trip for me."

Chuck picked up another folder. "She wanted to go to law school. I helped her out with that."

Jack sighed dramatically. "Why are you always doing that? Taking perfectly gifted dancers and turning them into respectable citizens."

Chuck ignored him as he read over the resume of a potential candidate.

Henry came running into the room before Jack could continue complaining about the loss of his favorite dancer.

"Daddy, can you read to me tonight?" Henry plopped down on the couch between Chuck and Jack.

Chuck tossed the folder aside before pulling his son onto his lap. He kissed the top of his still damp hair from his bath. "I would love to."

Henry glanced at all the discarded resumes. "Is that work, Daddy?"

Chuck kissed his cheek. "Somewhere in that pile is your summer nanny."

Henry wrinkled his nose. "I don't wanna spend all summer learning stupid French."

Jack smirked at his grandnephew. "There is some French that is very enjoyable to learn." He raised his eyebrows at Henry.

Henry gave him a confused look and Chuck rolled his eyes. "He's five, Jack." Chuck stood up bringing his son with him.

Jack held up a picture of a beautiful auburn haired girl. "She'd be a great replacement for Helene. You owe me."

Chuck sighed as he started out of the room ignoring Jack's comment. "Henry, say good night to Uncle Jack."

Henry smiled at Jack over his father's shoulder. "Good night, Uncle Jack."

"Good night Prince Henry. Let's hope you indulge in your good fortune longer than your father did."

"Good night, Jack," Chuck called without turning around.

Jack refilled his glass as he stared at the auburn haired beauty. Yes she would make a wonderful replacement.

* * *

When Dan entered the suite fifteen minutes later, carrying a plate with a carefully arranged soufflé on it, he found Serena nearly finished packing her overnight bag. He shut the door and setting the dessert aside rushed over to her.

"What are you doing?"

Serena paused in her packing and glanced up at him with a look that showed all her annoyance. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She resumed shoving her silk and lace nightgown into the bag. "I called downstairs and they're bringing a cart around to take me back to the villa."

He reached out clasping her hands to stop her packing. "Serena, don't leave."

She sighed and closed her eyes at his touch. Slowly she opened them. They were filled with unshed tears.

He pulled her to himself and whispered, "Please."

She shook her head. "I can't stay in this room with you knowing you hate me."

Dan let go of her hands and cupped her face. "Hate you? I don't hate you, Serena. Believe me this whole thing would be so much easier if I did. I love you…so much." He closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers.

This was the first real kiss he had given her since the incident. A couple of tears slipped down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss.

No other words were needed. This was the first step towards healing their broken relationship and for the first time in months Serena felt as if it were possible to get back what they had so carelessly allowed to slip away.

* * *

"Blair, wake up."

Slowly Blair became aware of her husband prodding her awake. She moaned softly and stretched forcing her eyes open slightly to glance at the clock. It was only five after six. She groaned as she closed her eyes again. Burying her face into the down pillow she ignored him.

"Don't go back to sleep." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Chuck, it's six in the morning. If we're lucky we have at least another hour before the children wake up."

His hand slid up to cup her breast. "Exactly. Let's go down to the beach. I wanna take a swim."

She reached up removing his hand from her breast. "Then go."

"I wanna go with you." His hand was now on her thigh moving up under her silk nightgown.

She reluctantly opened her eyes and turned her head to glance at him. "You're not going to let me go back to sleep are you?"

His hand slipped into the side of her panties. "No."

She rolled onto her back sighing dramatically. "Fine."

He kissed her as he ran a finger along her slit. "No bathing suit necessary."

She smiled up at him. "The sun is up. Someone may see us."

"Exactly." He kissed her deeply.

A half hour later found both their robes discarded onto a chaise on the shore and the two of them chest deep in the warm water. Blair had her arms and legs wrapped around her husband as they soaked in the water.

He held her tight as he kissed her; the waves lapping gently around them. "I have been dreaming of this since we got here; alone time with my gorgeous, sexy wife." He kissed her neck and collarbone tasting the saltwater on her skin.

Blair threaded her fingers into the back of his wet hair. "My poor, sweet suffering husband." She smiled at him coyly before pressing her lips against his ear. "Let me make it up to you." She flexed her hips feeling the start of his erection.

He kissed her as he started to walk them out of the ocean. By the time they reached the chaise he was completely hard. Sitting on the edge he settled her on his lap. Blair positioned her legs on either side of him as she raised herself up a bit. Reaching between them she stroked his hard dick before guiding it to her center and lowering herself on him.

His mouth covered her right breast as he held her in place with both hands on her hips. When she couldn't hold back any longer she began to move up and down on him. He quickly followed her rhythm and soon they were in perfect harmony completely entwined in each other's arms and engaged in deep, passionate kisses.

The canopy to the chaise was raised so they were sheltered from view if anyone up at the house were to look down to the beach. It also prevented them from seeing anyone approaching them as well.

That's why when Blair reached her earth shattering orgasm, head thrown back, hers wasn't the only cry they heard.

"Oh my God!" Serena, who had decided to take an early morning stroll on the beach, had just come into view of the two of them. They were so tightly intertwined that she only really saw Blair's bare back and bottom before she quickly turned around. "What is wrong with you two?"

Chuck reached behind himself grabbing Blair's robe slipping it around her shoulders. "We were thinking that we were alone. Believe me when I say that hasn't happened very much in the last few months."

Blair kissed him before sliding off his lap and tying her robe tightly around her waist as Chuck followed suit. Blair crossed the sand wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Sorry, S. You know how insatiable he is."

Serena rolled her eyes pulling out of her friend's embrace and turning to face the two of them. "I keep thinking all this," she gestured between them and the chaise, "will wane in time."

Chuck put his arms around Blair kissing her cheek. "Not likely."

"I'm going for a walk. I'd ask if you'd like to join me but clearly you've gotten your cardio in for the day." Serena flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder and headed down the beach away from them.

Blair giggled as she ran her fingers along Chuck's arm at her waist.

Chuck began to untie her robe. Blair stilled his hands. "I think we should take this inside just to be safe."

He slipped his hands inside the robe cupping her breast. "You used to be much more adventurous, Bass." He squeezed her nipple.

She turned her head capturing his mouth with hers. "That was three children ago."

He kissed her one more time before grabbing her hand and leading her quickly back to the quiet of their bedroom. He knew they had limited time and he planned on making the most of it.

* * *

Late afternoon found everyone on the beach except for Nate and Jessa. They had disappeared about an hour ago much to Henry's dismay. He was completely infatuated with her and had hardly left her side.

Blair and Chuck were sitting side by side on chaises making their final decision on summer nannies. They had it narrowed down to a top five and would schedule interviews for when they were back in New York. Chuck was beyond relieved to be nearly done. He hated this whole process and yet he knew that it was vital to find the right person. Their lives could not run as smoothly as they did without help. He just wished Blair would make the choice by herself, ultimately she did anyway.

Henry, who had been making a sand castle with Cyrus and Cordelia, suddenly jumped up and ran towards the house. Blair turned to see what had caught his attention and saw Nate and Jessa making their way down the path to the beach.

"You guys were gone for so long," Henry shouted as he approached the couple.

Nate bent down scooping his godson up throwing him over his shoulder as he started to jog down towards the shore. Henry was laughing uncontrollably. Nate went splashing into the surf as Henry screamed with pure joy.

Blair winced as she watched the two of them, biting her bottom lip. Her children's safety was always her first concern.

Chuck able to read her mind touched her arm. "He's fine. Nate wouldn't let anything happen to him."

Blair smiled at him. "I know but I can't help but worry." Her eyes moved to Jessa's tanned, lithe body as she sauntered down to meet Nate in the water.

She was wearing a bikini that barely covered anything. Blair's eyes roved over the model's perfect body that hadn't been marred by pregnancy or childbirth. She sighed and wrinkled her nose.

"You're way hotter than her, you know that right?" Chuck was yet again reading her mind; some things never changed.

Blair glanced down at her stomach and grimaced. "You're full of crap but I love you for saying it."

Chuck turned onto his side to look at her. "You have no idea how sexy you are. Your body is filled out in all the right places and I love it." He leaned a bit closer and lowered his voice. "You know how much I love it. I showed you two times this morning."

Blair rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Mrs. Bass." He reached out pulling her onto his chaise next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist squeezing her. Placing his mouth against her ear he whispered, "I'd hate to have spank you."

She smiled softly. "Is that supposed to be a punishment or a reward?"

He kissed her cheek. "God, I fucking love you."

Blair kissed him. "You'd hire her at one of your clubs, wouldn't you?"

Chuck sighed resting back against the pillows. "Blair, if you think I'm going to indulge in this conversation you're crazy."

"You would. She's exactly the type of girl you'd hire; young, sexy with legs for days."

"Yes. Are you happy now?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "She is exactly the type of girl we look for. She's also a dime a dozen. You on the other hand are one of a kind. No one can ever come close to your level of perfection." He started to kiss her neck and shoulder as his hand caressed her thigh.

Before things could go any further Cordelia approached them. "Daddy, take me in the water?" She stared at her parents over the top of her purple sunglasses.

Chuck placed one last kiss to Blair's cheek. "And that right there," he gestured towards their daughter, "is where you trump any other woman in my world." He stood up pulling Cordelia into his arms. He adjusted her sunhat and headed down to the water.

Blair smiled softly as she watched her husband and daughter. She really was a very lucky woman. Jessa may have the perfect body but Blair Bass had the perfect family.

* * *

After dinner that night Harold tried to engage Henry in a game of chess which he refused before asking Cyrus to read to him. Blair watched the whole exchange with a heavy heart.

Standing up from the table she announced that she was going to take a walk and asked her father to join her. Harold forced a smile standing up and took her hand walking with her down to the beach.

They discussed the weather and trip for a while before Blair decided to broach the subject of the children.

She slid her arm through her father's and squeezed it. "I'm sorry Henry hasn't warmed up to you yet, Daddy."

Harold sighed glancing down at his beloved daughter. "I guess I only have myself to blame."

Blair squeezed his upper arm. "Daddy, that's not-"

Harold cut her off. "Don't, Blair. I know I'm not around as much as everyone else and that makes it difficult to create a bond. I'm not completely naïve when it comes to children you know. I did raise one of my own." He smiled softly down at her. "I should've been around more. I'm sorry for that."

Blair realized they weren't talking about her children anymore. Suddenly she felt tears prick the back of her eyes. "Things were different then. You had a right to live the life you wanted."

Harold nodded. "Yes but I may not have made the best choices." He placed a hand over Blair's clasped ones on his arm and squeezed. "I'm so relieved you are happy. That's all any parent wants for their child."

Blair rested her head against her father's shoulder. "And I am. I have everything I could ever want and more. Chuck has quite literally made every dream I ever had a reality. More importantly we have a beautiful family."

"Yes you do. Who would've ever thought all those years ago that Charles Bass would be the one to make you so blissfully happy?"

Blair laughed softly. "Certainly not me. I was going to be an Archibald, remember?" She lifted her head to look at her father.

Harold joined her laughter with his own. "Could you imagine that now?"

Blair shook her head. "No. Not even a little bit."

They walked a few more minutes in silence except for the waves crashing on the beach before Blair added, "I'm going to talk to Chuck about going to Paris for Easter. You can see the children again and we can do some spring wardrobe shopping together; besides there is nothing better than Paris in April."

"I would like that. Let me know the dates and I'll be there. Maybe Henry will even play a game of chess with me by then."

Blair sighed. "They'll come around I promise. It's hard to compete with Cyrus. I mean he is closest to them in size. They think he's one of them."

Harold laughed a genuine laugh. "This is true."

"Plus he's always giving them candy and hugs. How can any of us compete?"

They started to turn back. "We can't. He is a force that is for sure. I'm glad he's in your lives. He's a good man."

"That he is. My children are so blessed to have two wonderful men for grandfathers."

Harold put his arm around his daughter and hugged her tightly. "I think we're the lucky ones." He kissed the top of her head as they continued on back to the house.

Blair felt a huge sense of relief as they finished their walk. Few things made her heart happy more than time alone with her father. She had always been a daddy's girl and that is one thing that would never change.

* * *

Blair was in their suite overseeing the packing. After twelve glorious days they were heading back to reality tomorrow. She wanted as much packed as possible before dinner that evening. Serena had taken Henry and Cordelia on a beach walk excursion so Blair could get on with it without any distraction.

"Sophia, could you make sure all my shoes except for the blue croc Chanel's are packed in the green trunk." The woman nodded and proceeded to do as she was asked.

Blair turned to the other housekeeper. "Mr. Bass's things in those two trunks, please."

"Did I hear my name?" Chuck walked into the center of the chaos. He looked around at the various piles everywhere and knew that within the half hour it would all be packed and stowed. His wife was truly amazing.

Blair brushed a loose curl back smiling at him. "Where's Ned?" She realized her husband was empty handed.

"Eleanor and Cyrus stole him away. They were complaining that they hadn't seen enough of him with everyone else claiming him." He stepped over to where Blair was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have I mentioned how nice it is having everyone so willing to entertain our children?" He leaned in and started to kiss her.

Blair, who needed a tiny break, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back; when she felt his hands begin to trail down to her backside she pulled away.

"I have way too much to do before dinner, Chuck."

He cupped her ass through her skirt. "It'll get done." He squeezed her butt cheeks. Turning his head he glanced at the housekeepers who were doing a good job of ignoring Chuck and Blair, "Could you leave us for a bit? We'll call you back in later."

The women both nodded and quickly left the room closing the door after themselves. Blair was starting to protest when he covered her mouth in a passionate kiss. He then bent down and picked her up carrying her to their bed.

"We're headed back to reality tomorrow. I want as much pleasure as I can get before it all becomes a lot harder."

As he laid her back onto the duvet and covered her body with his she stopped protesting and allowed herself to let go. If they weren't packed tomorrow the plane would wait. It was one of the many perks of owning your own jet plane.

* * *

Their last dinner of the vacation was served on the patio and all of them were gathered at the huge table. Blair and Serena had planned a gorgeous menu and the wine flowed continuously. Everyone was saying how perfect the time had been and how they didn't want to leave.

Cyrus gave a lovely toast thanking Chuck and Blair for putting together such a fabulous trip for them. He also mentioned how though they weren't all blood related they were all family and how it was love that held them together. It was sweet in spite of its mushiness.

By the time dessert and coffee was served everyone was feeling quite relaxed and happy. Serena had moved to the seat next to Blair which Henry had previously occupied before moving between Nate and Jessa. She put an arm around her best friend hugging her.

"Thank you, B, for everything." She kissed Blair's cheek.

Blair laid her head against Serena's. "You're welcome. It was such a nice trip." She was starting to feel the effects of the wine she was drinking.

"I'm not only talking about the trip. Dan and I are starting to reconnect. I owe you."

Blair turned to look at her friend. "I'm happy for you, S. You deserve to be happy." She reached up pushing a golden strand of hair back off of Serena's forehead. "You're so pretty."

Serena giggled. "I think the wine has gone to your head."

Blair cupped Serena's cheek. "You were always the pretty one."

Chuck who was on Blair's left and overhearing the entire conversation turned to his wife resting his hand on her knee squeezing it gently. Blair turned to look at him.

"Hello, husband of mine." She smiled at him.

Chuck smirked at her. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She nodded. "Very much." She leaned forward and placed a kiss to his lips.

Lillian approached them cradling a sleeping Ned. "I think I'll take him off to bed."

Blair turned in her seat placing a kiss to her son's head. She gently rubbed his cheek. "We'll bottle feed him the next twenty-four hours so if you don't mind taking the night, I'll sleep." Blair kissed his cheek.

Lillian nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Bass. A good night's sleep will do you well."

Blair smiled up at her before she turned and walked into the house. She leaned back into her chair and Chuck placed an arm around her shoulders. Blair took a sip of her coffee as she glanced around the table at her family.

Everyone looked so happy. Cordelia was giggling on Cyrus' lap as he willingly shared his chocolate tart with her. Henry was animatedly telling Nate and Jessa some story and he beamed as Nate teased him about something. Even her mother looked cheerful as she chatted with Lily and Harold.

Blair sighed contentedly. This is all she could ever wish for; the people she loved and cared about together, happy and healthy.

Chuck pulled her in closer kissing her temple. "Did you have a good trip?"

She smiled at him. "The best. Can we do it again?"

His fingers grazed back and forth along her shoulder. "Whatever you want to do, we'll do."

And that's exactly what they did. The extended family trip became an annual event. The locations and guest list changed from year to year but the love and fun was always constant. There was nothing more important than family.


End file.
